<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visions by Readtome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036687">Visions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readtome/pseuds/Readtome'>Readtome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neighbors [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readtome/pseuds/Readtome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark planned a poker night with the guys from work and you decided to tease him from your apartment next door.  </p><p>Sequel-ish to No Place Like You but can be read as a standalone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Reader, Henry Cavill/Reader, Superman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neighbors [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read as a standalone if you haven’t read the previous story in the series.  All you need to know is that you’re neighbors that are dating. </p><p>I had such an amazing reaction to that last story so I wanted to do something more with them.  Someone in the previous story commented about him using his x-ray vision and this was what happened. </p><p>Please let me know what you think!  Comments absolutely make my day and I love to know what you like and don’t like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really wish I hadn’t agreed to this.” Clark groaned as you were on your sofa, him underneath you while you placed soft kisses along his neck. </p><p>“Me, too.” You agreed, continuing the torture as you felt his fingers grip your hips tighter when you found the spot near his jaw that made him melt. </p><p>“I should go get ready.  They’ll be here soon.” He continued, breath hitching between sentences. </p><p>“Um-hum.” You agreed, though didn’t stop what you were doing.  And, by the sound of his voice, he didn’t want you to stop, either.  </p><p>“At least let me order the pizza?” He asked, shimmying you to the side slightly to grab the phone in his pocket. </p><p>You leaned back to let him dial the number and bring the phone to his ear before returning to the task at hand, making him squeeze his eyes closed to focus on the order he was trying to place. </p><p>You shifted, brushing against him as you did, making him gasp out in surprise at the sudden friction through his jeans.  </p><p>“No, sorry, still here.” He cleared his throat as he spoke to the bored worker on the other end of the line.   He gave a sharp smack on your butt when he felt you smirking against his skin, enjoying the way you could distract him with one move. </p><p>You yelped quietly, surprised by the dull sting you felt and chuckled, finally deciding to settle down and let him finish his order.

Clark ended the call and tossed his phone to the coffee table so he could wrap you up and roll over so you were trapped underneath him. </p><p>“You are going to be the death of me.” He growled as he returned the favor, burying his face in your neck to nip at you.  </p><p>You laughed evilly, “No!  You have figured out my plan.  Bring the big, tough Superman down not with violence or torture or pain... but with kisses.” </p><p>“I don’t know, I think this could still be considered torture.” He hummed as he thought about it. </p><p>“If I recall correctly, it was you who started this.  I was minding my own business before you forced me to join you on the sofa.” </p><p>“What?  I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend before I have to go home for the night.” Clark shrugged like he hadn’t tried to turn you on before he had to leave, knowing he wasn’t going to have enough time to do anything about it. </p><p>“So you wanted to do this and then leave me hanging for the night?  That’s a new level of cruel.” You huffed. </p><p>“I can make it up to you after everyone’s gone.” Clark promised, kissing you soundly. </p><p>“That’s a long time, though.  You know your poker games aren’t known for being quick.” You said.  When he got together with a few of the guys from work for their games, usually once a month, you knew he wasn’t coming home until after midnight. </p><p>“I’ll reward you if you’re a good girl.” He teased. </p><p>“And if I’m bad?” You asked, eyebrow raised in challenge.  He groaned in frustration and dropped his forehead on your shoulder, making you laugh again. </p><p>“I guess I could take matters into my own hands.” You shrugged.</p><p>“That would definitely be torture.” Clark glared at you.</p><p>“Why?  You’ll be too busy to even know what I’m doing over here.” You laughed. </p><p>“You really think I wouldn’t notice that?  I know how your heartbeat sounds when you get close.” He kissed the side of your neck softly. </p><p>“I know the way your breath catches when you’re on the edge.” His lips were at your jaw, his voice barely above a deep rumble.

“Even in a stadium full of people I would know those sounds anywhere.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clark laughed at the joke Jimmy told while shuffling the cards.  He had taken a long pull of his beer and was about to set it down when he thought he heard it. </p><p>Then, after holding his breath and listening for a few seconds, he was sure he’d imagined it.  He was always careful about your privacy when you weren’t together but what you’d insinuated earlier had him on edge, noticing every little sound coming from your apartment. </p><p>Jimmy dealt the cards, bringing Clark’s focus back to the table and the people surrounding him.  Everyone was chattering away, mostly about the football game coming up, laughing and making bets about the outcome.  </p><p>He was glad he had set his bottle down already or he might have dropped it when he heard you.  It was definitely you.  He wasn’t imagining it, he was sure of that.  That little whimper you gave when he would start trailing kisses along the insides of your thighs, a noise that never failed to turn him on. </p><p>The shuffling sound of the sheets and a rising heartbeat finally broke his will, turning his head slightly to where your bedroom was located.  He tipped his head down so he could look over the top of his glasses and the air left his lungs when he saw you on your bed, fingers sliding along your bare skin. </p><p>He imagined you were pretending it was him there with you, his hands running up and down your sides.  </p><p>“Clark?  You okay?” </p><p>Clark blinked away the vision and turned back to the table, hoping he didn’t look as out of sorts as he felt.  </p><p>“Yeah.  Just thought I heard something.” He shook his head, both as a denial and to clear the dirty thoughts running through his head.  </p><p>“All I hear is the sound of your chips vanishing from your pile into mine.” Perry said with a grin. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Clark rolled his eyes playfully.  He was already losing but with the added distraction it was only going to get worse.</p><p>He fumbled with the cards as he picked them off the table when you quietly moaned his name.  Oh yeah, you were definitely doing this on purpose.  He started feeling warm and pulled at the neck of his t-shirt to try and cool down, adjusting it without too much fuss to not draw attention to it. </p><p>He was determined not to look in your direction, forcing his eyes down to his own cards and nowhere else.  It was too tempting and he knew that looking would only break him.  But the noises were still there, the sheets and the little sighs and moans were impossible to ignore. </p><p>He called the bet on the first round but then folded when you hissed in delight as your small vibrator started buzzing.  He almost choked on nothing at that sound.  </p><p>Clark picked up his beer and chugged the half of it left and stood to go to the refrigerator for another.  He had gathered everyone’s empty bottles and left them on the counter and then peeked in the fridge.  There were still plenty in there but he had to leave. </p><p>“Damn, I’m out of beer but the quick mart next door is still open.” He didn’t wait for a response.  He snatched up his keys and rushed out his front door and entered your apartment as quick as he could.  You were only getting more and more vocal as time passed and he was barely holding on to his sanity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your bedroom door was open.  He walked to it and then leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed as he watched.  You knew he was there, he wasn’t trying to hide his entrance, but you didn’t acknowledge him. </p><p>His fingers clenched against his biceps as he watched the toy you were clearly enjoying as it slid right where you needed it.  Your legs were splayed across the bed, foot hanging over the edge, leaving nothing to his imagination and it took all his willpower to stay put. </p><p>“If you’re just going to watch, you could have done that from next door.” You said, finally opening your eyes to meet his.  </p><p>“Yeah, because that would have gone well.  Getting turned on during a poker game with my co-workers and friends while I stare blankly at the wall.  Totally normal and not at all weird.” </p><p>“So are you just going to stand there?” You asked, closing your eyes again. </p><p>It was like he just needed the invitation to allow himself to cross the room to the bed, kneeling onto the end and tugging your legs to meet him halfway.  The vibrator was abandoned next to you from the quick movement, losing interest in it when you had something better in front of you. </p><p>“I don’t have much time.  I’m on a beer run.” He mumbled with a smile as he knelt over you.  It made you laugh, head falling back on the bed.  The laughter died in your throat when his hand tickled up the inside of your thigh as he pushed it out.

He knelt on the floor at the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around both thighs to pull you closer so you were almost hanging off the edge.  Clark wasted no time, kissing the insides of your thighs and working his way inward.  </p><p>You grasped his hair as soon as his tongue touched you, gasping in delight.  You heard him huff out a quiet laugh at your exuberance but couldn’t care less with how amazing it felt.  Your back arched to get closer to him.  With his arms still holding your legs up at the knee, his hands pressed your hips into the bed to keep you still.  He knew how much it drove you crazy to be unable to move, to be unable to chase your own pleasure from him. </p><p>“Uh-uh.  It’s the least you deserve for this little <i>distraction</i> you caused.” He mumbled against your thigh, nipping at it lightly before returning to his mission. </p><p>You whined, trying to lift your hips, though you knew it was useless.  The only way you were moving was if he let you.  And you wouldn’t have it any other way.  There was something enticing about being at his mercy. </p><p>He did let you keep a hold of his hair and you gripped it tight between your fingers, urging him on with little tugs and whimpers that you couldn’t hold back. </p><p>As much as he wanted to torture you for interrupting his poker game — though you would argue later that he didn’t have to come over, that you could have taken care of yourself — he also didn’t have long until he had to be back in his own apartment.</p><p>“Oh, God.” You whimpered.  You released your hold on his hair and leaned up on your elbows as best you could with shaky limbs.  He was watching you intently, as he usually did in moments like this, moments that he could focus on and enjoy pulling you apart piece by piece. </p><p> Your skin was tingling and you felt the heat spread through your belly.  His hands went from your hips, from holding you down, up to your breasts.  Your hands slid over his and down his forearms. </p><p>The assault never stopped.  He never gave you a reprieve, something that he usually did to stretch it out, to have you begging for release until he was sure you couldn’t take it a second longer.  </p><p>Before you knew it, your legs were shaking and pressing in on his shoulders as you came on his tongue.  Clark chuckled against you, loving how quickly he could get you there, loving that he seemed to have the same affect on you that you had on him. </p><p>The grin on his face as he crawled up your body was cocky, showing how proud of himself he was and you huffed a worn out laugh.  You couldn’t blame him, even surprised yourself, but still playfully rolled your eyes at him. </p><p>“Now do you think you can behave until I come back and we can finish this properly?” Clark asked with eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Maybe.” You shrugged, not looking him in the eye. </p><p>“I’ll make it worth your while.” He singsonged and kissed the corner of your mouth. </p><p>“Promise?” You asked. </p><p>“Promise.” He agreed.  You laughed and grabbed the back of his neck, kissing him properly before he left. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You woke up from a short nap, eyes blurry.  Squinting, the clock on the nightstand told you it was just after midnight and your apartment was still Clark-free.  It probably wouldn’t be much longer before his game was finished so you decided to take a shower.</p><p>You turned on the water to let it heat up and then gathered pajamas and a towel to bring into the bathroom.  When you stepped back in the room, the steam surrounded you.  The warmth wrapped around you and pulled you in.  </p><p>The glass shower surround was already fogged over and your fingers left marks as you stepped in and let them trail along the edge of the door.  Adjusting the water to the perfect temperature let you step under the rainfall spray for the first time and you released out a hum of comfort and satisfaction. </p><p>You lost track of time as you stood under the water, still a little fuzzy after a nap.  It was relaxing and you wished you could stay under it all night.  Instead, you stepped out from the water’s reach and started shampooing your hair.  </p><p>While you were focused on what you were doing, you failed to hear your front door and then a minute later the bathroom door as well.  Clark had finally finished his poker game and was cleaning up the kitchen when he heard your shower start and decided it was the perfect time to come over. </p><p>You didn’t hear him but you did feel a burst of cold air snake through the crack in the shower door, giving you chills down your spine and you tried not to smile because you knew what it meant. </p><p>Less than a minute and the shower door was slowly pulled open and a strong chest was pressed up against your back as you had just finished rinsing your hair and was facing the water to warm back up.  </p><p>“Mind some company?” He asked as his arms wrapped tightly around you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder. </p><p>“Only if you’re here to make good on your promise.” </p><p>“Hm, what was it I promised again?  I can’t quite remember.” He pursed his lips as he pretended to be deep in thought. </p><p>You didn’t respond, instead bending and pressing backwards to find him half-hard against your backside, “I don’t know, it sure <i>feels</i> like you remember.” </p><p>“Oh, that.” He nodded as if it just came to him. </p><p>“Yeah.  That.” </p><p>“I suppose I really should keep my promises.” His tone said it would be a chore and it made you laugh. </p><p>“We could just go to bed.” You offered back lightly with a shrug. </p><p>“Not. A. Chance.” He grumbled between kisses to your bare shoulder.</p><p>“You sure?  I don’t want to put you out or anything.” You teased. </p><p>The surprised yelp that left your throat when he spun you around made him smile but he quickly schooled his features back to give you playful glare, “I lost a lot of money tonight because I couldn’t stop thinking about this.  I’ve had your taste on my tongue all night.” His hands slid down to your hips and mumbled against your lips.</p><p>You hummed softly when he finally kissed you, gentle at first but also insistent.  There was no way he was letting you leave that shower until he was finished with you. </p><p>Clark stepped forward, backing you up against the shower wall.  You were trapped between him and the cold tiles that pressed into your back and there was nowhere else you’d rather be.</p><p>Your hands grasped his shoulders and stood on your tiptoes while you kissed, getting lost in him.  Even though he’d been there with you only a short time ago, you still couldn’t get enough.  You wondered if you ever would. </p><p>He was thoroughly distracted and it allowed you to walk him backwards and under the hot spray, smiling against his lips when he groaned at the water beating down on his back.  He let it soak into is muscles and his shoulders relaxed.  </p><p>“You look tense.” You said. </p><p>“Hm, wonder why that is.” He raised his eyebrow at you sarcastically. </p><p>“Just one of those mysteries, I guess.” You shrugged, making yourself look as innocent as possible.  Making yourself look as though you hadn’t teased him into his frustrated state. </p><p>You started to trail kisses down his shoulder and chest before dropping to your knees in front of him.  His large frame blocked the water from splashing on your face, which you were grateful for.  You looked up at him when you placed your hands on his thighs to help steady yourself and you thought you might burn up from the look in his eyes.  Seeing you on your knees in front of him left him speechless every time. </p><p>You wrapped your hand around him, gently at first and then with a firmer grip when you heard the appreciative sound from the back of his throat.  His hand pressed against the tiles next to him as his eyes were glued on you below him.  </p><p>When your tongue traced the underside of his cock, his shoulders tensed up and his head fell forward as he let out a quiet groan.  You met his eyes when you finally pulled him between your lips but he didn’t hold your gaze for long because he couldn’t keep his eyes open.  </p><p>It was one of your favorite things, watching him come apart because of you.  He always held so much stress and worry.  Any time you could make him forget that, to truly relax and forget about the outside world, was nice. </p><p>He hit the back of your throat and you swallowed around him and started a rhythm that had him clenching his fist at his side.  You knew what he really wanted was to grab your hair or grasp the back of your neck to pull you in, hold you there. </p><p>You started to feel the water dripping down from his hair.  With his head tilted down to watch you, his hair was hanging down and made a trail straight to you.  It gave him something to do with his clasped hand, bringing it up to push his hair backwards out of his face.  It also gave him a clearer view, which he would never complain about. </p><p>You grasped the back of his thighs, hands brushing along slowly, making him rock forward slightly.  He was always concerned about you, about pushing too hard, and you needed him to see that you were fine.  You weren’t going to break.  His hand on the wall was tense from how hard he was trying to hold still and not push so you hoped that signal encouraged him.  </p><p>He rocked forward slightly, gently, and you looked up at him again.  He was so focused on you and the moan that left your mouth was completely unbidden.  </p><p>He groaned as he felt the vibration of your throat, at the sight of you being turned on by his pleasure.  It eased his mind some, relaxing to allow himself what his body had been fighting and let his hips move.</p><p>His rhythm was steady but gentle, still being careful that you stayed comfortable.  His thighs were tensed under your fingers, the muscles quivering as he stood above you. </p><p>He threw his head back, eyes squeezed closed, when one of your hands cupped his balls gently.  It caused his hips to stutter and you heard a low rumble from the back of his throat.  </p><p>Before you knew it, his hands were grabbing yours and lifting you off of your knees.  </p><p>“Need you. Now.” He growled.</p><p>Clark backed you up against the wall again, trapping you, all of him pressed into all of you.  His hand trailed down your side lightly, just shy of tickling.  </p><p>With your back firmly against the tiles, he grabbed your thighs and lifted them up to wrap around his waist.  You gasped at the cold tiles as you were raised higher and your arms instantly went around his neck to pull closer to him.  </p><p>You felt his cock slide between your folds as he looked at you, eyes focused on yours.  His hips shifted, making you shiver as he nudged your clit a couple times and then entered you.  </p><p>He captured your lips with his, groaning as you slowly slid down his length. </p><p>“You ready?” He asked. </p><p>“I’ve been ready since I saw you standing in my bedroom doorway.” You gasped out against his lips. </p><p>You were at his mercy again, though this time because he was the one holding all your weight.  With your back against the shower wall and your legs around his hips, he had complete control over your movement.  He held you like you were nothing but looked at you like you were everything and it never ceased to take your breath away.  </p><p>Your grip tightened on his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as he moved you along his length, your back sliding smoothly along the slippery tiles. </p><p>The rhythm he started was punishing in the best way possible.  Fast and hard, proof of just how long he waited, how frustrated he’d been all night.  You would have laughed if you weren’t loving every second of it. </p><p>His lips were on yours and then he pressed open-mouthed kisses down your neck and to your shoulder, paying special attention to where the two met, one of your weaknesses.  His teeth ever so slightly grazed the sensitive skin and you whimpered his name as your head dropped back against the wall. </p><p>Clark moaned as his focus on your neck caused you to clench down on him.  The sensation made him bite down lightly on your shoulder, taking a second to pull back from the edge because he knew you weren’t there yet.  </p><p>A surprised yelp left you.  He seemed to get frustrated at being unable to touch you like he wanted so he turned around with you still in his arms, still impaled on his length, and opened the shower door and went to the countertop next to the sink, right where you’d set your towel.  He carefully lowered you to the surface, barely missing a beat, pounding back into you over and over.  </p><p>You were both dripping wet but it didn’t matter.  He now had his hands free so he could finally circle his thumb around your clit.

Your legs tightened around him again, back arching and leaning against the mirror.  You grabbed his forearm, the one currently occupied with making sure you would come before him, and you could feel the muscles shifting underneath your fingertips. </p><p>His other hand was at your hip, holding you in place until he leaned over, propping himself on the countertop instead.  He bent down.  Lips pressed to yours.  You licked at his bottom lip and he responded with a harder thrust that made you hum in satisfaction.  </p><p>Clark hissed when he felt your walls squeeze around him and pulled your hips even closer so you were hanging over the edge of the counter.  </p><p>The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and moaning echoing over the falling water rhythmically hitting the shower floor in the background.  The open shower door let the steam escape the small space and seep into the rest of the room.</p><p>With his lips on yours, tongue sweeping gently against yours, the fire in the pit of your belly started to burn hot.  The muscles in your legs started to tense.  Your back arched off the towel.  </p><p>“That’s it.  Come for me.  Come all over my cock like a good girl.” </p><p>He always knew when you were close and hearing those words out of his mouth was all you needed.  It still sent shivers down your spine when he talked like that, knowing you were the only one that got to see that side of him.  </p><p>You fell apart and he stitched you back together as you both came, Clark burying himself deep inside you as your thighs squeezed him tight.   His fingers dug into your sides, holding you in place. </p><p>You sank back, panting, when you could once again think straight.  He was leaned over you, elbows resting at your sides.  He was never out of breath like you were but his eyes were closed as his forehead rested on your chest. </p><p>He listened to your heartbeat.  Once it returned to something resembling normal, he placed soft kisses on your chest and up to your neck. </p><p>You hummed and gave him a sleepy smile, completely at ease and relaxed until you remembered that you had to get up and finish your shower. </p><p>Clark chuckled as he kissed your cheek, “Want some help?” </p><p>“Yes, please.” You nodded. </p><p>“Come on.” He pulled on the towel so that he could easily pick you up from the edge of the countertop and back into the shower.

He stood with you under the spray, the water cooled down to barely lukewarm.  It gave you the motivation to quickly finish up and get back out after he set you back on the ground. </p><p>After, you stood in the bathroom, wrapped in a new towel that Clark grabbed from the hall closet, leaning against him with your head on his chest, his arms wrapping you up tight. </p><p>“I think someone’s ready for bed.” He announced when you gave an over exaggerated yawn. </p><p>Still feeling worn out, all you could muster out was another, “Yes, please.” </p><p>He laughed and guided you from the bathroom and into the bedroom.  You dropped dramatically onto the bed, forgoing pajamas like you usually did with him, and he followed behind and pulled you in close before reaching over to turn off the light. </p><p>“I’m sorry you lost money in your game tonight.” You mumbled sleepily, cuddling close to him. </p><p>“It was worth it.”  You could hear the smile in his voice as he kissed your temple just before you dropped off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>